


Wildest Dreams

by Heavenlyparty



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Canon? Who's that? Don't know her, F/M, When a fangirl has her needs stuff like this happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenlyparty/pseuds/Heavenlyparty
Summary: After the fight against Lord Darkar Stella finds herself dreaming about man she's never met before. Who is she dreaming about? And what does he want? (Set after season 2 finale)





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see English not my mother thounge, but I do want to improve my vocabulary and grammar. So if you notice any mistakes I'll gladly take your remarks. Otherwise I wish you a lovely day. - Love Madeleine

Stella was exhausted. The fight against Lord Darkar, and her ongoing duties as princess and guardian fairy of Solaria, it was simply too much. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt rested. Her eyes were sore, her muscles ached by every move. Days went by and she could hardly apprehend if she were daydreaming or not, and her dreams seemed to only impair her state. 

Her dreams....  
They were always the same. By now she could retell them, frame by frame. And in spite them ending similarly, it was as she relived them like it was the first time. And this night was no different. 

It was back in Solaria, a princess ball was held in her name. Stella knew that back in Solaria her life was constantly surveilled. She was supposed to smile at everyone, keep a good posture at all times, never be a inconvenience for her father and king. Everything she did had to be calculated beforehand, or otherwise it would be the subject of people’s conversations for weeks. It was a lifestyle she’d been taught since her childhood. So she did what she’d been commanded to do her entire life, hide her true self.  
The ball was held at the big palace, everyone was welcomed. nobles, commoners, everyone. Stella was standing in the middle of the room. People surrounding her at every direction. However Stella noticed that something was different with them, all of them were faceless, and that terrified her.  
The intimacy of these faceless strangers made her feel suffocated, instinct telling her to get away as fast as she could. And due to this sudden feeling Stella desperately tried getting through the crowd, perhaps she’d find any acquaintances that’d help her understand what was possibly going on. There was so much noise, eminently so. Stella couldn’t hear her own thoughts. And it drove her crazy. How was it possible that faceless men could make all this noise, it made no sense to her. She had to get away immediately. 

Eventually she bumped into a man, despite the sudden collision Stella managed to regain her consciousness. At last her eyes landed on the man in front of her. And for the first time she came across a face the wasn’t all blurry. But this man, he was like nothing Stella had seen before.  
His features and his clothing were so peculiar in comparison to the rest of the guests. While everyone including herself wore regal gowns in various different bright pastel colors he stood out with his dark ones. He wore a long maroon jacket that almost touched the floor. Underneath he wore a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants and gray boots to it. He himself was very tall, with long blond hair. His skin was so pale, it pooped out in comparison to his attire. His cheekbones were sharp, lips thin and his grey eyes held a steady gaze on her. 

So graceful, calm and absolutely irresistible. 

And there he was silently observing her, while he did so she stood there curious to see if he’d do anything else. It was like his eyes had hypnotized her, she couldn’t look away. After only a couple of seconds he bowed slowly and reached out for her hand.  
Stella was hesitant at first, but something inside told her to do it. So she put her hand in his cold one and felt it embrace hers.  
Before Stella could even comprehend what was going on her body was already steady against his. With a hand on her waistline they twirled slowly across around the room with the company of the faceless people. Stella was fascinated in how this man managed to be so vigorous and at the same time gentle in his movements. He knew exactly what to do, and Stella followed him, completely lost into his spell.  
It was so different from what she were allowed to on public gatherings. Being royal meant being forced to act perfectly, and despite that be constantly judged no matter what you do. But with this man, this man she didn’t know the name of it was like all these expectations on her vanished into thin air.  
Being in his embrace felt so liberating, she felt secluded from her severe life as royalty. At last she could be herself, smile as big as she wanted, dance as ferociously as she desired and nobody could stop her. For the first time in forever she could finally be herself. Even if it was only temporarily. 

How could a man who was so graceful with her give a aura so perilous. Somewhere back in Stella’s mind there was a voice telling her run away. But how could she? He made her feel free, no one judged her, she was herself now. How could she run away from something she’d dreamt of since childhood? It was as if his aura intoxicated her, and she loved it.  
It was as if she knew this man. From where she didn’t know. But the longer she stayed in his embrace, the closer they got to one another. By now their lips almost touched and like a stroke of lightning it hit her, Brandon. 

And just like that she woke up, it was always at the same part of the dream. Stella wiped away sweat from her forehead and looked at the clock, 2:58 am. With a sigh Stella got out of the bed and walked over to her balcony. This man, who was he? Why had she a feeling of familiarity? As if she knew him. But if that was the case, where had she met him? She couldn’t recall a single time in her life where she’d seen him. Perhaps… he was someone she would meet in the future. As crazy as it felt Stella couldn’t shake away the feeling. If that was the case she would be prepared. That was she certain about.


End file.
